Counting Stars
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: James was only a teenager, he only did what he had to do in order to survive. But now, six years later, he wants an escape from this awful life he has been living through. The only question is, who will help him escape? Who will be his savior? Slash. Kames and many other pairings.


**So this would be my what? Sixth story? Yeah, I can't help myself. But anyways, I would like to thank **_**ferschneider261 **_**for the idea. I really love the idea for this story. Thank you for that. **

**Ok so for this story…let's just all pretend James isn't the sexy Adonis god he is now. Lol, let's just all go back to season…two of James Diamond/Maslow. Because seriously, have you all seen James lately. Like what the hell? Who gave that boy the right to be extremely sexy, like this shit is not ok…well it is okay, but damn. You all get what I'm saying, right? Lol, ok I'm going to stop ranting over the sex god. **

**So this story is going to be really angst-y…and as you all know I have never wrote anything in the super angst-y category before. I'm all happy and funny and fluffly…but I would like to give this a try. Ok…um Idk what else to say, but I hope you all enjoy and here's Chapter One of Counting Stars. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Jett, hurry up! The bus should be here any minute!" Eighteen year old James Diamond hollered up the stairs. A few minutes later, James' ten year old brother, Jett Stetson, came walking down the steps, a salmon expression holding onto his face. James didn't notice, for he was too busy running around gathering his brother's things together. James stood by the front door, zipping up his little brother's backpack, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. He sighed with a small smile forming onto his face, although it didn't last long when he turned to face his brother. James' smile instantly dropped, along with Jett's backpack and jacket. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I don't want to go to school." Jett grumbled out, arms crossed and eyes downcast to the floor.

"Why not?" James asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion with a frown on his tan face.

Jet sniffled, wiping his arm under his nose. "I just don't want to go." He shrugged, head still down.

James sighed, dropping down to his knees so he was about the same height as his brother. He grabbed the other's skinny arms, unfolding them from their cross. James placed a hand under Jett's chin, lifting his head slightly so they were making eye contact.

"Jett, you know you have to go to school." James said sternly, making his baby brother sniffle again.

"But you don't go! And I want to stay here with you." Jett cried, making James cringe a little.

The older brother sighed once more, rubbing his hands up and down on either side of Jett. "Don't worry about me, Jett." The fifth grader broke eye contact, looking back at the wooden floor. James continued on, "Hey, it's just Friday. I'll tell you what, if you make it through the today, just having a great day, I promise tomorrow we'll spend the entire day together tomorrow. Just you and me."

Jett's head snapped up at the sound of that, he gave his brother a small grin. "Promise?" He asked holding out his skinny pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." James said with a wink, connecting their pinkies together, making his younger brother giggle.

Jett sighed, rubbing at his irritated eyes. He bit his bottom lip, looking his brother in the face with embarrassment. "Sorry for crying." He mumbled, his already rosy cheeks heating up.

"Don't worry about it. Now come on, we don't want you missing your bus." James stood up to his full height, picking up Jett's jacket and backpack. He handed the little brunette his jacket, helping him put it on.

"Are you going to school today?" Jett asked curiously, smoothing out the wrinkles of his red and black stripped jacket.

James gave him a sad smile, helping him adjust his backpack. "Not today. I'm going to find a job and hopefully get us a better dinner for tonight. But you still need to eat all your breakfast and lunch." He looked at the clock above the living room TV, eyes widening when he realized Jett's bus was just about to pull up. "Ok buddy, we might have to run to your bus stop…like now."

Jett chuckled as he watched James jerk open the front door and beginning to run down the side walk. Jett calmly shut the door behind him before, he too, took off in a dead sprint, only a few feet away from his older brother.

…

James sighed as he walked back into his house. He had barely made it to Jett's bus stop, holding the driver for a moment until his brother had caught up. He gave Jett a kiss on the forehead, telling him to have a wonderful day and that he loved him.

James ran a hand through his hair, looking around the empty house. He walked into the kitchen, opening the empty fridge. He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes. The pretty boy slammed the fridge shut, colliding his fist onto the white surface. James let the tears fall as he cradled his aching fist to his chest, sliding down to the brown wood floor. He hates the life he and his little brother have to live through, all because of the incident that happened five months ago.

_James, his mother, stepfather and little brother were all in the car, driving home from a family dinner night. James was sitting in the backseat with his half-brother, Jett, singing along with the radio. It was when James was about five years old, his biological father had had a sudden heart attack. The doctors said it was too late to try and save him, and James' father had died on the spot. It was a horrible event for James and Brooke Diamond, the beautiful mother claiming she would never find love again. It was about a year and a half later, after James had just turned six years old, his mother began talking to another man, Josh Stetson. At first James did not like him, claiming he was trying to take his father's place and tear their family apart. Of course Josh had a lot of convincing to do to make James like him and for the little boy to start to open up to him. Eventually, James began to warm up to Josh, loving the way he treated him and his mother. It was two years later, James was just eight years old, when Jett was born. It took a little longer for James to like Jett (longer than he opened up to Josh), but eventually he cave in, liking the fact that he was an older brother and had a responsibility to look after his baby brother, to protect him._

"_Now the party don't start till I walk in…" _

_Brook looked at her two sons from the passenger seat, a fond smile holding onto her face as she watched James and Jett bond and sing their hearts out to 'Tic Toc'. She shook her head, giggling as James and Jett began to whip their heads around, making their hair swing from side to side. She looked over at her husband, seeing him looking at their two sons in the rearview mirror, a look that clearly said their children were insane. Brook tried to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape, but let it out when her husband began to laugh._

"_Oh, our boys are crazy." Josh said, taking his eyes off the road for a split second, smiling lovely at his wife. She nodded her head in agreement, moving forward to press her lips against his. Everything after that happened in a bliss._

"_Dad!" Josh shook in his seat at James' sudden outburst. His eyes widened when he saw a semi-truck heading straight towards them. His head was pounding, heart beating in his ears as he heard his family scream in terror. He tried swerving the car into the other lane, but it was too late. _

_The semi-truck hit them head first, killing Josh instantly. Brooke had hit her head on the dash board, glass from the windshield shattering across her face, cutting it up. Jett had hit his head on the driver's seat, a small piece of glass managing to cut him deep on his right eyebrow. James' head had collided with his window, hard, making the brunette male black out. The car had swirled off the road, into a side ditch. The driver of the semi-truck continued to drive, not stopping to check on the family. _

_James groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He instantly put a hand to his head, trying to block out the aching pounding. His vision was a bit blurred and that didn't help his headache at all. A few moments later, after a few more blinks, James' vision cleared. His heart dropped at the sight before him; Jett was passed out, bleeding from the right side of his face, is step-father's brain was splattered all across the windshield, and his mother was bleeding all around her head, not a single part of her face left unscratched. James let an ear piercing scream of horror. He tried to move forward to his mother, only to be held back by his seat belt._

"_No! Mama!" The teen cried, struggleing to get free. Once he was, James flung himself to the front seat, looking between his mother and step-father. His vision was once again blurred, but this time with tears. "Mama, please! Please wake up!" He cried, gently wiping the blood off her face. He shook her shoulder a bit, trying anything to awaken his mother. He looked back to the driver's side, feeling the bile rise up in his throat. He wiped his eyes, trying to control his sobs from seeing his step-father's head gashed open, blood and brains everywhere. "Oh god!" He croaked, starting to dry heave._

_James sat back in his seat, taking a glance at his little brother. Another wave of sobs broke him as he crawled over to the little brunette boy. "Jett." He cried, brushing the sweaty hair out of his baby brother's face. "Jett, wake up. Please wake up!" _

_Jett only continued to sit there, eyes closed and head resting on his chin. James bit his lip as he looked around at his dying family, tears continuously falling down from his hazel eyes. He had absolutely no idea what to do at this point. His head was still aching and blood was falling down from the side of his face, which he hadn't notice until now. The pretty boy's vision was becoming hazy, his head pounding at an extreme measure. He could barely see the passing drivers stopping their cars, getting out and seeing what all the fuss was about. The last thing James remember was screaming out a bloody cry of help._

After the ambulance had come, they immediately rushed the family over to the hospital. There was a small debate whether or not to take Josh along, considering he was already dead. After a few minutes, investigators decided to bring him, knowing they would have to investigate on his body either way.

James remembered waking up in a hospital room. His arms were hooked up to all kinds of machines and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. The pretty boy was the lucky one to have survived the incident with minor injuries. He had suffered a minor concussion, a small cut on his forehead that could easily be hidden by his hair. Doctors soon came in and explained the situation to James. They had told him that his father had died instantly, and well James had already figured that one out when he saw his head all over the windshield. They explained how his mother had fallen into a comma from brain damage. They had took her into surgery but she had died a few minutes into the surgery. Jett had also fallen into a comma, but he awoken the next day, with no memory of what had happened. James had never cried so hard in his life at that moment. He couldn't believe both of his parents had died in the same night.

James and Jett had to stay in the hospital for over a week. Child services had come to talk to the pretty boy. They were discussion Jett's future living conditions. James hadn't understood at first what they were talking about, until everything began to make sense. Child services wanted to take Jett away, seeing as James was eighteen, they didn't have to take him. James had cried and cried, telling them that he would take full custody of his baby brother instead of them being split apart. He just couldn't risk losing yet another family member. None of James' other family members wanted to take the two in, saying they had enough problems on their hands and they didn't want to add on. James couldn't have hated his family more than he did that day. It took a lot of convincing, but in the end, James was allowed to be Jett's legal guardian. Every month or so, child services would come and check up on the two, making sure the two had everything they needed. For the first couple of months, everything was going smoothly; Jett and James continued to live out their lives and try to live it normal. However, things began to fall just as quickly. James found himself stuck with paying the bill and keeping food in the house. Eventually, there was no food in the house, the lights and electricity would come and go. James had dropped out of school, searching for a job to keep going. But, no such luck ever came.

* * *

><p>"Uh hi. This is James Diamond and I was just calling about that job application I sent in last week." James twirled the payphone cord around his index finger as he listened to the other speak. After he cried for a good two hours or so, James had dragged himself off the kitchen floor. He took a quick shower, trying to wash away all his negative thoughts, knowing he had to go out there and find something for him and Jett to get back onto their feet. He had took the bus downtown, where the only payphone that seemed to exist was held. James had a phone, but it was a limited talk and text phone. He had only an hour of talk time left and he needed to save that for emergencies. James had arrived downtown about two hours later, finding himself rather frustrated and exhausted.<p>

The pretty boy furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion as he listened to the lady on the other end. "What do you mean I don't qualify?" He licked his lips, placing his other hand on his head as she explained her reasoning. James shifted in the booth, looking around at the people passing by. "Y-you don't understand. I need this job!"

"**I'm sorry Mr. Diamond, but you just don't qualify. Please understand."**

"No, no! You need to understand that you're just a dumb shit that can't seem to get the fact that I'm struggling! Fuck you!" James spat before slamming the phone back on the hook. He gripped his hair in frustration, kicking at the pole (that held up the payphone) multiple times. "Fuck!"

James exit the phone booth a few minutes after his tantrum. He had gathered himself up, wiping away a few tears that had manage to escape his eyes. He shoved his hands deep into his skinny jeans pocket; his head held down to the concrete side walk, he began to walk wondrously through the downtown area. He passed by a small diner, stopping by the window to look through it at all the people talking and enjoying their food. He placed his hands on his stomach when he heard it growl. He hadn't ate anything, trying to save any food they had left for Jett. He shook his head, continuing his walk.

James was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he walked farther into the downtown regions. He scrunched his eyebrows together, button nose wrinkling when he saw all the cheap whores and tricks mindlessly walking around, wearing their hooker outfits. The pretty boy arched up an eyebrow, glancing down at his wrist watch to see it only being three in the afternoon. Wasn't it a bit early for them to start selling their bodies? James shook his head, figuring they don't really have a time schedule, they have to start their day whenever their pimp tells them to.

James found himself staring at a particular blonde girl in general. He watched as she fixed her push-up bra, straightening out the wrinkles of her crop top, and adjusting her shorts that really didn't cover anything. The girl was beyond skinny, her bones sticking out on every inch of her body. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun above her head. She was scratching at a scab on her arm, licking her lips constantly as her hungry, brown eyes scanned over the several of men walking by. James watched as she swung her hips, walking over to a tall man in a fairly nice suite, nothing but gray on his head. The two exchanged a couple of words James couldn't quite make out. She placed her hand in the inside of the old man's suite jacket, trailing it out to only rub it up and down on his chest. The old man smiled, letting his hands travel down to her skinny waist, until it landed on her bony butt. He brought the young woman into a messy kiss, their tongues battling around. They pulled away with a wet pop, smiling sickly at one another. The man kept his grip on the girl's hip with one hand, while the other dug into his pocket, pulling out a thick roll of cash. James' eyes nearly bugged out of his head, his mouth hung open with drool rolling down his chin as he stared at the juicy watt of cash.

James found himself slowly walking towards the crowd of prostitutes, his hazel eyes burning holes into the thick roll of money in the blonde hooker's hand. James was inching closer and closer to the crowd, his eyes meeting with the old man's. He watched the gray headed man give him a hungry smirk and that's when James snapped out of the trance. He blinked a couple of times before stepping back. James shook his head, walking into a random ally. He throw himself onto the brick wall of a strip club, sliding down until he was seated on the dirty ground. He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in between his legs, crying out softly. James rocked back and forth slowly, trying to gather up his mind. What the hell was he thinking back there? Was he seriously considering into being one of _them_?

"And what is a little baby face like you doing out here, all alone."

James jumped at the sudden deep voice. He snapped his head up in the direction of where the voice had come from. He swiped his head to the side, flipping his bangs out of his face. His hazel pools widen in shock when he saw the old man from earlier standing right in front of him. His icy blue irises boring into James' eyes, awaiting the young teen's answer.

James shivered at the old man's sickening smirk. The pretty boy wrinkled up his nose, glaring at the man in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked, voice dripping with venom.

The old man's eyebrows rose, clearly he was taken aback by James' cold tone. He chuckled lightly, however, dropping down to one knee to he and James were on eye level. James backed more into the brick wall, shaking slightly as the old man came closer. James glared at him when he swept his hair from his forehead. James swatted his hand away. The man chuckled again.

"Whoa, calm down there, baby face. I just want to know why you seem so upset."

"Fuck you." James spat, pushing the man out of his way, but he caught the teen's hand mid swing.

"Tisk, tisk." The man started, shaking a finger in James' face. "Now, that is no way to treat someone who is just trying to help you, baby face."

"I don't need your fucking help. Now leave me alone!" James hissed, yanking his hand free from the man. This time, James manage to stand up from the brick wall. He gave the man one last dirty look before beginning to walk away. James was yanked back onto the wall mid step, he opened his mouth to scream out but was stopped when the old man placed a piece of paper on his mouth, along with fifty dollars.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around more. I know you need my help, so don't try to fight me, baby face." The man nuzzled his nose on James' left cheek, taking a long sniff of James' natural scent.

The hazel eyed boy closed his eyes, trying to extend his head farther away from the old man. Finally, the gray haired man let James go. He eyed the boy up and down before smirking, giving the teen a wink and walking away. James stayed on the brick wall, trying to calm his heavy breathing as he stared at the spot the man once stood. The pretty boy glanced down at the piece of paper and fifty dollars that lingered the floor. He bent down, picking both up. He examined the piece of paper, right after putting the money in his back pocket, noticing an address was written on it. James glared back at the corner where the man had disappeared off to. The brunette teen wiped at his left cheek before putting his hood up on his head and running out of the ally.

* * *

><p>"Jett?" James called out, shuffling grocerie bags around and shutting the house door when he returned home around six at night. James had decided to put that fifty dollars to good work. He went to Walmart and brought them food that would last up for a good two weeks. He also added a couple of more minutes onto his cellphone that would last for another month or so, and he stopped by the thrift store to pick up a couple of shirts for Jett, seeing as the ten year old other shirts had holes and tears in them.<p>

James sighed when there was no response. He walked into the kitchen and put up all the food he had brought. After he did all that, he grabbed an apple (considering he hasn't ate anything all day) and left the kitchen to go upstairs, making sure to turn off all the lights down stairs. He decided not to make any dinner tonight, figuring Jett was asleep and James had just worn himself out throughout the day.

The pretty boy slowly made his way up the stair to his bedroom. He finished off his apple and tossed it into his trashcan. James then tugged off his jacket and jeans, slipping on a pair of sweats and a black wife beater. He stopped by his dresser mirror, looking at his reflection. James ran a hand through his brunette locks, letting out a shaky breath as he continued to stare at himself. All he saw was a broken eighteen year old boy, crying out desperately for help. The brunette just shook his head, walking to his bedroom door to leave, right after he shut his light off.

James walked across the hallway to his baby brother's room. He knocked softly, creeping open the door.

"Jett?" He called softly.

James sighed as he opened the door all the way. Jett was curled up on his bed, sleeping, still dressed in his school clothes. James approached the bed, brushing Jett's hair out of his face gently. He felt his heart nearly break at the sight of dried tear stains covering Jett's face.

"Oh, Jett." James whispered, nose tingling as he felt tears clouding his vision. The teen shook his head, snuggling up next to his brother, still stroking his hair. "Things will get better, I promise you." Was the last thing James said before he drifted off to sleep alongside his little brother.

* * *

><p>"Patrick reminds me of my friend Carlos."<p>

James choked on his orange juice, making a funny noise as the liquid traveled up to his nose. He coughed a little, trying to clear his system of the juice. It was the next morning and the two were seated on the living room couch, eating breakfast and watching a marathon of SpongeBob. James had woken up early and decided he would surprise his brother with a little breakfast feast. He had made blueberry pancakes, fried up some bacon and warmed up a few hash browns.

Jett watched his big brother with an amused smile as he continued to cough up his orange juice.

"Jet-t!" James scold, eyes watery from his fit of coughing.

Jett only laughed. "It's true! Come on, James, you know the two are alike."

James shook his head, ruffling up his brother's hair. "You're crazy."

"Hey, hey! Not the hair!" Jett exclaimed, one hand covering his head while the other was swapping away James'.

The older brunette only rolled his eyes snatching a strip of bacon from Jett's plate, sticking his tongue out as his brother whined at him. Things quiet down after that, the two brothers sitting back on the couch relaxing as they watched SpongeBob. James was so caught up in the episode that he didn't notice Jett twirling his fork around nervously, hands shaking as he sat in his thought. The younger brunette took a deep breathe, biting his bottom lip before speaking.

"So, where did you get the money to get the food?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

James jumped at the sudden question. He let his eyes roam around their living room, biting his lip every now and then as he avoided his litter brother's question.

"James-"

"Don't worry about it." James quickly cut him off, making Jett furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well when you say that it makes me worry." Jett snapped back, staring at his brother with worried eyes. When James didn't say anything back, Jett bit his bottom lip in hesitation. "Did-did you do something bad?" He asked, voice cracking and barely above a whisper.

James immediately felt bad. He scooted closer to Jett, throwing an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "Jett, please don't worry about what I do. Just know that everything will be better soon."

"But when?" Jett sniffled and all James could do was sigh. He pulled the younger boy closer to his side, giving him an awkward side hug, and that was all he could do because he couldn't answer his little brother's question. James had no idea when things would get better, all he could do was hope and pray that soon enough, things could be like they used to.

The brothers' moment was cut short at the sound of their doorbell going off. James sighed softly, patting his brother's knee as he got off the couch. He felt his heart break when he saw Jett wiping away at his face. James ran a hand through his chestnut hair, the other going towards the door knob. As he pulled opened the door, his worry expression was quickly changed to a confused one. On the other side of the door was his landlord and Ms. Sheila, the lady from child care that always came to check up on the two.

"Ms. Sheila, Evelin, what are you two doing here?" James asked, trying to not show the worry in his voice.

"We need to talk, James." Ms. Sheila said, straightening out the wrinkles in her suit.

James mentally gulped, stepping aside to let the two ladies in his home. As they walked through the door, towards the kitchen, they waved and smiled kindly towards Jett. The two women settled at the table, James standing by the sink with his arms crossed, facing them.

"Can I offer you anything? A glass of water or…" James trailed off.

Ms. Sheila shook her head, Evelin following in suite.

"That won't be necessary, James." She said, voice holding a stern tone.

"Ok, so what is it that you need to talk about?" James questioned, taking a seat in the empty chair.

Evelin shared a look with Sheila before sighing softly. "James." She started, trying to choose her words carefully. "James, I know it's hard living the way you and Jett are, and that's why I cut your rent payment in half from all the others, but you haven't been paying me for these last two months."

James swallowed loudly, hands beginning to shake nervously. "I've been trying to find a job." He said in a quiet voice.

"And that's another concern." This time Sheila spoke, clasping her hands together on top of the table surface. "You are not bringing in money to pay rent, how are you providing food? James, we understand it is tough finding work out there but we are seriously concerned about Jett's living conditions."

James instantly paled at the mention of his little brother. He felt his stomach drop, knotting up into twist as his heart began to race.

"I am trying everything in the book to assure that Jett has a meal each and every night, but it's tough. You have to believe me." James cried, eyes glassing up with forming tears.

"We do, James, we do. But we do not think it's best for Jett to be staying with you when you don't have things figured out." Sheila said, voice filled with sorrow as she watched the teen before her shed tears.

"No, please don't. You said I could be his guardian. You gave me permission to watch over him, to protect him! And now you're taking him away from me!? Please, he's the only family I have left!" James nearly shouted, trying to keep his voice low so that Jett wouldn't hear them.

"I am not taking him away from you, James. I am doing what is best for him. You have to see it from my perspective. You are unfit to be raising a ten year old boy on your own. You barely have enough food to keep both of yourselves healthy and you haven't been paying rent to stay in the house for a couple of months now. And from what I hear you have dropped out of school? Please enlighten me on how that is a good image for Jett?"

"I have been working my ass off to make sure Jett has everything he needs for these last couple of months. You honestly think I have time to be going to school and trying to find a job? You need to stay the hell out of my business and worry about other things!" James hissed, body shaking violently as the tears fell down his tan face.

Ms. Sheila and Evelin sighed at the agitate teen. They honestly felt bad for the poor boy, but they were only doing what they had to door. Both boys were still babies, lost in the world without their parents to guide them. The women honestly admired how James was taking up such a big role to play the part as a parent for Jett, but right now, he just needed to get his mind set straight and really think things through for the sake of him and Jett.

"James, honey. We know this is hard for you and we truly do not want to take Jett away from you. But we have to know that Jett will be safe and is getting everything he needs to survive." Sheila said softly, placing a comforting hand on James' back, rubbing it in a small circle.

"Are y-you implying th-that Jett isn't s-safe?" James hiccupped out, running a hand under his snot-covered nose.

"Not at all sweetie. We will give you about two months to get your life set and we'll talk more about Jett's living conditions then."

"I suggest you start with getting back on track with this rent." Evelin said, giving the young boy before her a sad look before getting up and leaving the house.

James looked at Ms. Sheila with a broken expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He knew everything she was saying was right. How could he possibly take care of Jett when he couldn't even take care of himself? James gripped at his hair, tugging at it as he cried out in frustration. He knew what had to be done. With a sniffle, the pretty boy got up from his chair, walking back into the living room, with Ms. Sheila following closely behind, where Jett was resuming on watching his cartoons.

"Hey, Jett." James said softly, voice a bit raspy from his earlier crying. Jett looked up from the cartoon, instantly frowning when he saw his brother's puffy red eyes.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked, voice filled with concern as his chocolate eyes shifted from James to Ms. Sheila.

James was ready to answer his brother's question when his throat suddenly dried up. He wiped away a few more tears that decided to show their ugly face. Ms. Sheila sighed, deciding she would answer the young brunette.

"Hey, Jett, buddy. How would you like to come with me for a while?" She asked, kneeling down so she was eye to eye with Jett.

The ten year old cocked up and eyebrow, tilting his head to the side as he stared at her in confusion.

"Does James get to come?" He asked, his voice holding up a tone of uncertainty.

Ms. Sheila shook her head softly, patting at the fifth graders knee. "No baby. He is going to stay here and fix up the house." She lied.

Jett immediately shook his head, declining the offer. "I don't want to go anywhere if James isn't going."

Sheila frowned, along with James.

"Jett." The pretty boy croaked out, staring at his brother with hard eyes.

"But James-" Jett whined, already having a clue as to what his brother was about to say.

"It's for the best. You are going to go with Ms. Sheila here for a while, while I stay here and try to fix some things up." James said, holding up a hand when Jett tried to cry a protest. "Please, Jett. Do this, for me?" James finished softly, his voice barely holding up as he pulled Jett into a long hug, kissing the younger brunette's forehead.

Jett sniffled a little, hanging his head to his chest as he nodded. "Ok."

"Now go upstairs and pack some things." James said and Jett slowly arose from the couch, nearly sprinting up to his bedroom where moments later the door was being slammed shut.

…

James slammed himself into his closet for the hundredth time in the last three hours. It had been three hours since child services had come and taken Jett away under their care; and ever since, James had been a complete wreck. As soon as Ms. Sheila and Jett had left, James began to tear his house apart. He had started with the downstairs, flipping the couch over, breaking the wooden coffee table. He somehow made his way upstairs, throwing a few punches at the wall here and there. James threw himself against his closet one more time before sliding down to the floor, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed out in despair. He screamed at the top of his lungs in mercy, kicking his legs about. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to pull through this one. Luck was never on his side and nothing was popping up and giving the brunette teen an opportunity. James, at this point, was just about to give up. About to give up on his parents, himself, but most importantly, Jett. The pretty boy rolled over onto his side, hugging his midsection as he stared blankly ahead of him. His eyes were burning with tears with his face all wet. He was having a hard time breathing due to his continuous sobbing. James closed his eyes for a minute, but reopened them when he saw something catch his attention. The pretty boy got to his knees, crawling over to his discarded jeans from yesterday. He pulled out the white slip of paper that was sticking out of his back pocket. The pretty boy looked down at the messy handwriting with burning hazel eyes. He balled his hand up into a fist, crumbling the slip of paper as hot tears ran down his rosy cheeks.

…

James was leaning against the end of his bed, sitting on the floor and staring blankly at the slowly turning black wall. He had been sitting here for the rest of the day, not moving a single muscle. It was nearing six o'clock at night, the sun slowly setting. James' house was still in a mess, due to his tantrum he had thrown earlier. He had been sitting in the same spot, thinking and thinking about his decision. If he went through with it, then he could possibly get some money and prove to his landlord and child services that he was fit enough to take care of Jett. But he would also be losing his dignity if he did; however, if he didn't go through with it, he wouldn't be able to see Jett anymore and his baby brother would be sent off to an orphanage and the two would seriously be separated. Jett was the only family James had left and the pretty boy would be damned if he lost him, too. He was desperate, and ready to do anything at this point to get Jett back. He was ready to make any sacrifice for his baby brother.

With determination set in his eyes, James slowly arose from the carpet ground. He trudged across his bedroom slowly to his dresser, pulling out a pair of gray skinny jeans and his black hoodie. James quickly slipped on the articles of clothing, walking over to his busted closet to get his black converse. James left his bedroom, walking down the stairs of his dark house. He never once looked back as he made his way out of the front door, tugging his hood over his head as he walked down the street to the bus stop, hand clenching tightly to the slip of paper.

* * *

><p>James honestly didn't know why he was surprised that the old man lived in a mansion. He was more taken back by the huge water fountain showcasing the front entrance of the gated household. The pretty boy bit his bottom lip as he stared at the gigantic front door. Never in his life would he imagine himself coming down to this. This isn't how James was supposed to be living his teenage years. While on the bus ride over, James did a lot of thinking and convincing. He had to convince himself that this was all for Jett. That he didn't want his brother to be living with some family that wouldn't make him happy. He would rather much if Jett just stayed with him, like they were supposed to be. But now that James was standing in front of the three story mansion, all his self-confidence was slowly fading away. James didn't know if he actually had the guts to go through with this. He didn't know if he could actually give himself away just for money. James wasn't that desperate, he didn't have to stoop so low to this level. No, James was far more better than <em>them<em>. He didn't need this, he could find a job elsewhere. An _actual_ job, not prostitution. He will find a job, a good paying job that would have him and Jett living in much better conditions.

James shook his head, getting ready to take a step back and walk away when suddenly the front door opened. James didn't know what was wrong with him, but he found himself frozen to his spot. Out came walking the hooker he saw yesterday, clothes barely hanging onto her boney body. She smelled of weed, liquor and sex. Her hair tangled all over the place and she giggled drunkenly. The old man from yesterday appeared behind her a few seconds later, a drunken hazy smile plastered onto his wrinkled face. The blonde girl looked over at James, wrinkling her nose before bursting out laughing. The old man joined her, blue eyes darkening in lust as he looked over the young brunette's body. He grabbed the blonde's bony butt, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss before pushing her back and sending her on her way. He leaned up on his doorframe, staring at James with a smirk.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it baby face?" He said, voice slightly slurred.

James turned his big, frightened hazel eye on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but slowly closed it, shaking his head.

The old man's smirk grew larger. He took a step away from his door, reaching out for James' hand. James immediately swatted the grey haired man's hand away, beginning to back up.

"Just calm down there baby face, I'm assuming you need help which is what brought you back here. Am I right?"

"No, you're wrong! I don't need this. I-I am better than this. I'm so m-much better than this!" James shouted, gripping at his hair as he began to leave but was forced to stop when the old man gripped his waist, pulling him in closer to the elder's body.

"Just relax, baby. I won't hurt you." The blue eyed man whispered, his hot breath ghosting over James' right ear.

The pretty boy gasped as the old man began to kiss at his tan neck, rolling his front into his behind. James could feel just how hard he was and felt absolutely disgusted. He swallowed thickly, body beginning to shake as the old man began to grunt in pleasure, humping on James' back side a bit harder. James bit his bottom lip as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Wh-what are you going to d-do?" He asked, voice broken and torn.

The old man smirked against his neck, slowly backing the two into the mansion. "I won't hurt you." He repeated.

…

"Oh, oh. Mmm. _O-oh oh yeah_." Author Griffin grunted as he pumped his hips forward into James.

Said pretty boy was clenching his hands into fists over his head as he let the old man have his way with him. He was biting his bottom lip, eye brows furrowed together as he tried to block out the moans and pleasure filled thrust. James rolled his eyes when Author moaned out again. The brunette teen couldn't believe he was giving himself away like this. He knew he could do so much better, could _be _so much better, but Griffin had promised to give the brunette an award and James was desperate at this point. He was too far in.

James gasped as Griffin struck his sweet spot. His body began to tremble when the old man gripped under his thighs, wrapping his slender legs around his wrinkly waist. Griffin pressed himself close to James' body, burying his face in the pretty boy's neck as he began to pound in the teen beneath him. James turned his head away, straining his neck from Griffin's crusty lips. He stared at the millionaire's cinnamon wall, blocking out the moans and grunts from the older man. James gasped again, Griffin's balls slapping his ass, the bed thudding. The pretty boy cleared his throat as a moan traveled up his throat. He bit his bottom lip, his hands twitching as he tried not to unravel before the man above him. A soft whine escaped his mouth when Griffin gave a hard thrust, hips stilling as his orgasm took over his body. James stayed quiet the entire time Griffin finished off his high. The gray-haired man gave a couple more thrust, grunting as he cooled down. He slapped at James' thighs, squeezing the brunette's butt cheeks before harshly pulling out. He groaned deeply, breathing heavily as he pulled off the sticky condom. He popped his back before getting off the bed, leaving his bedroom and James.

James finally blinked when Griffin was out of sight. He slowly turned his head towards the bedroom door, daring a tear to slide down his flushed cheeks. He ignored his hard on, slowly sitting up in the bed and wincing at the dull ache in his back side. The pretty boy slowly began to search for his clothes, wincing every timed he moved. He slipped on his sweat shirt, wiping at his face as tears fell. He then slipped on his boxers, crying out softly when a burning sensation ran up his back. James sat still for a minute, gnawing on his bottom lip as he waited for the pain to reduce. When most of the pain was gone, James then reached for his pants, freezing in his spot when Griffin reentered the bedroom. The gray-haired man was smiling wickedly, dressed in a red silk bath rope and holding up a white envelope in his hands. He walked right in front of James, kneeling down to his knees and gripping the younger male's soft cheeks into his hands. He placed his dry lips onto James' swollen ones, prying the pretty boy's mouth open with his tongue. James fisted the bed sheets, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he forced himself not to cry. He was glad that Griffin pulled away a minute later with a wet pop.

"Mhmm, you were good back there, baby face. Such a fine ass. And I will reward you with this." Griffin placed the envelope in front of James' hazel eyes. The pretty boy chewed on his bottom lip as he stared down at the envelope. He glanced back up at Griffin before opening the white package. James saw the money inside, trying his hardest not to cry. He took the money from the envelope, began to count the stacks but soon furrowed his eyes in confusion. He looked back up at Griffin, chewing on his bottom lip once more.

"O-one hundred? That's all I get?" He asked, voice holding onto disbelief and cracking slightly. "I-I gave myself to you and this is all I get?" His voice rose a bit.

Griffin looked taken back for a second, then his face scrunched up in pure rage. He took a step closer, gripping James roughly by the chin, making them look eye to eye.

"Listen here, baby face, I give what I give, no argument about it. If you wanna be a bitch, I will gladly take my money back." The old man hissed, voice dangerously low and eyes wild with anger and want.

James felt himself break down, tears sliding down his already puffy face. Griffin's expression didn't falter as he stared at the younger male before him.

"B-but I need m-more! This isn't en-enough! I need more! P-please, please help me." James cried.

A sick smile formed its way onto Griffin's wrinkled face as he stared over the crying teen. He dropped his hands from James' face to his thighs, slowly sliding them upward to the pretty boy's private areas. James' breath hitched, he started to cry even harder. Griffin only smirked.

"Now, baby face, that's all you had to say. I know a very special position for you, darling."

James only shook his head, knowing exactly where this was going. He cried out loud when Griffin pushed him down onto the bed, ripping his underwear back down. The old man climbed on top of him, stoking his rosy cheeks.

"Now, do you want to take this offer? Or leave with that one hundred dollars and never come back. It's all up to you baby face, but you have to be willing to do anything." Griffin began to place rough kisses on James' neck a chest.

The brunette teen tried to stifle his cries, trying to clear his mind so he could think correctly. His mind began to wander over to Jett. One hundred dollars was not about to get his baby brother back, or even keep a roof over their heads. James knew exactly what he had to do, he had to sacrifice himself to save his baby brother. He had to give himself up. He had to do anything.

Griffin smiled wide at this, sliding his robe from his body.

"Anything?" He questioned, lining himself up with  
>James' hole once more.<p>

James gulped, he hesitantly answered, "Anything."

* * *

><p><strong>And there is a start to another story. So I just want to say that I start working on this chapter in March. I wanted to add on more, but I really wanted to post this because I haven't posted anything in a while. Also, I know I really shouldn't be posting anything new because of all the other unfinished stories I already have out. But..whatever, I'll get back to those stories once I get some motivation for them. Until then, I hope you all review and tell me your thoughts.<strong>

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. I'm going to be taking my time with this story because it's something very new to me. I'll try to upload when possible, but I'm back in school. Also I don't like the ending..but oh well. : )**

**P.S.S. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm too tired and lazy to read over this. :P**


End file.
